


crowning pain

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Forbidden Love, M/M, Royal Servant Hyungwon, a little i guess, is it sad?, prince minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Prince Minhyuk bore a lot of thoughts regarding his arranged marriage to the princess of the neighbouring kingdom. He wondered if his royal servant shared the same thoughts.





	crowning pain

Minhyuk's eyes trained on Hyungwon's hands. His royal servant was busy arranging the scrolls of parchment and paper on his table. Minhyuk knew Hyungwon didn't need to do that. Hyungwon was his royal servant, he was here to accompany Minhyuk during royal events and his duty was to tend to Minhyuk's daily needs. His duty wasn't to clean up Minhyuk's mess of a chamber, that was the maid's job. Hyungwon was supposed to be here as the voice of reason for Minhyuk.

"Hyungwon," Minhyuk called out softly.

The other stopped his ministration and stood up straight. He didn't glance back at Minhyuk as he answered, "Yes, Prince Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk frowned. He pulled up his legs, wrapping it around his arm and curling his body closer as he sat on the bed. "It's just us, Hyungwon." He said. "You know I don't like you calling me prince, right? Especially when we're alone."

Hyungwon sighed, back still facing Minhyuk. "What is it that you want, Minhyuk?"

"What I want?" Minhyuk scoffed. "You always ask me that. How about you ask me something else? Something I do not want instead?"

There was a short pause. Minhyuk stared at the blue silk of Hyungwon's outfit. The other refused to look at him and Minhyuk would understand why. He wondered if Hyungwon was angry at him, maybe annoyed and frustrated at him. But Minhyuk knew Hyungwon and Hyungwon wouldn't feel so towards Minhyuk. He knew Minhyuk's duty towards kingdom. Minhyuk just hoped that Hyungwon could be a little more selfish when it came to Minhyuk.

"What do you not want?" Hyungwon asked.

"Arranged marriage with Princess Yeojoo of the neighbouring kingdom. I do not want that." Minhyuk answered firmly.

Hyungwon spun around. He looked dejected and Minhyuk felt just a tad bit sorry for making the other's life so difficult. "You know there is not much say to this, right?" He said, walking forward and standing at the foot of Minhyuk's bed, right in front of him.

"You are a prince, Minhyuk. You are the next in line to succeed the throne. You have to get married, it is out of the question, it is _your duty_ as the prince. Marrying Princess Yeojoo of the neighbouring kingdom would not only help in strengthening both kingdoms' political relationship but would also help flourish the kingdoms." Hyungwon explained, the same thing that had been explained to Minhyuk countless times.

"But I do not want to." Minhyuk reasoned. "I do not want to marry someone I do not have feelings for."

"But you like Princess Yeojoo."

"As a friend," Minhyuk retorted. "Yeojoo is a sweet lady but I see her no more than a childhood friend whom I've run around this very castle with. And I could assure you, she bore the same feelings for me."

"And yet she hasn't voice a word." Hyungwon replied.

"Because she doesn't dare to. She is afraid to disappoint her family, afraid to go against what the kingdom and royal court expect of her as a princess. If she could cancel off this wedding, she would, but she did not dare to do so. You know this as well as I do, Hyungwon." Minhyuk said, looking at the other.

The corner of Hyungwon's lips couldn't help but curved upwards. Princess Yeojoo, Hyungwon remembered her well from their childhood days. The young princess who was always so poise and proper. She had been afraid to play with the prince and his future royal servant. Afraid that her mother would scold her for the indecent act even though she was merely a child looking for a friend.

She had been distant but Minhyuk was able to pull her aside from the boring tea time their parents were having and had her play with them the entirety of her stay. It was a pleasant memory Hyungwon so fondly remember.

"You remember, do you not?" Minhyuk asked, a fond smile on his lips.

"As clear as day." Hyungwon said, nodding his head. "But," And Minhyuk sighed. "It is still my duty to remind you that this arranged marriage is for the best of your futures. It is to prepare you for when you ascend the throne."

Minhyuk unwrapped an arm from his leg and reached out to brush his hand over Hyungwon's fringe. The other male didn't flinched as he let the prince do as he pleased.

"There is no way to change your mind, is there, Hyungwon?" Minhyuk asked.

"I am afraid that even if you did succeed in your quest to change my mind, you will be deeply disappointed as I am unable to change the king's order, my prince." Hyungwon answered.

Minhyuk sighed deeply. "At times I wish, I was born a princess."

"Why so?"

"Because I would not be force to be put into all these."

"You would still be." Hyungwon countered. "The king and queen would pester you more to be married off to a prince of a neighbouring kingdom. Your duty does not cease as it seem."

"But I would not mind it as much." Minhyuk replied. "Like Dior, I could easily elope, run away or some sort. I would not have a problem doing that as I do not have any leftover duties left behind. I do not have a burden carried with me."

"So it seems, but Princess Dior left and with her she carried the kingdom's shame." Hyungwon said and Minhyuk flinched just the slightest. "I apologize, it seems that my words had come off as crude."

Hyungwon knew better than to say that. Dior was the eldest princess of their kingdom and Minhyuk's sister whom he adored very much. A few years ago, Princess Dior had run away, some said she eloped with a commoner she met a while back but no one could know for sure. They never heard of her ever since and Hyungwon could tell that Minhyuk missed her very deeply.

"She had her reason I assumed. She knew better than to leave when the kingdom need her the most. But the kingdom was fine and she thought it would be for a better cause to leave than live an unhappy life." Minhyuk replied.

"A better cause by causing worry and sickness to your parents, Minhyuk?" Hyungwon said. Minhyuk's eyes cast downwards. "I apologize, my prince, I have offended you once again."

"No, no. I believe you are right, Hyungwon." Minhyuk shook his head. "Though do I longed to see her again, I wonder how she is doing."

"Hopefully fine."

Minhyuk hummed, nodding his head. "Hopefully so." He repeated. "Enough about me. What about you, Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon quirked a brow. "What about me?"

"If no further problems arises, I will be getting married, what are your thoughts about it?" Minhyuk asked.

"I am happy for you, Minhyuk. Proud even. You are fulfilling your duties as the kingdom's prince. It is a noble act." Hyungwon replied.

"How is it a noble act when it was already written for me the day I was conceived?" Minhyuk inquired. "But no, that was not your thoughts, Hyungwon. Not your sincere thoughts at least. Tell me how you feel, and not what you feel as my royal servant."

Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk's dark orbs. He had known the prince for long and the prince about him just as longer. There was nothing to hide between them - nothing that could be hidden from each other. He gazed longingly at the other, a hand reached up to cup Minhyuk's face. He watched as Minhyuk leaned into the touch and a smile blossom on his face.

"I would be immensely saddened to lose you over a beautiful princess, my prince. Despite knowing that Princess Yeojoo would most probably threatened for you to cancel off the wedding, knowing she would not have the courage to do so." Hyungwon said, earning him a chuckle from Minhyuk.

He gently caressed Minhyuk's cheek, smiling as he bent and leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. "And I would be so sad to think about it not being me standing with you on the aisle, how I would no longer be there to help you with your wardrobe or tend to your daily needs, how you would soon be occupied with your wife and I no longer could stand beside you out of royal court meetings."

Minhyuk exhaled shakily, closing his eyes before opening them up again to look at Hyungwon. "I do not want this, Hyungwon. If it is not you, I refuse to marry someone else." He said. "Let us elope, and live a happy life together."

Hyungwon pulled away, shaking his head and Minhyuk already missed the other's warmth. "You know that is beyond our powers. You are a future king, Minhyuk, it is your duty." He reasoned. "And I, well I could not because I have made my pledge-"

"To the king." He cut Hyungwon off. Minhyuk sighed. "Yes, you have made a pledge to the king, I know. Ever so loyal, are you not?"

"Only to the king and his kingdom." Hyungwon replied. "And to you, of course, my prince."

"I would feel blessed if your loyalty does not end when I get married."

"If it would ease your heart a little, I would be the one planning your wedding, alongside you and Princess Yeojoo."

Minhyuk chuckled dryly. "How would you feel to be the one planning your loved one's marriage but without you as the one being married to them?"

"Pains me deeply." Hyungwon answered, honest. "If it satisfy the king though, I would greatly endure it."

They stayed silent, just staring longingly at each other. They knew they couldn't have this. They knew that the moment they started this, the impending end was yet to come. Hyungwon sighed.

"We should leave now, I believe dinner has been served." Hyungwon said, turning around to walk away.

Minhyuk quickly reached out and grabbed Hyungwon's arm. He pulled Hyungwon close, hugging the other's torso tightly. Hyungwon inhaled deeply as he felt Minhyuk burying his face into Hyungwon's back through his silk clothes.

"Whether I marry Princess Yeojoo or not; whether I become king or not; I would like you to know, that I love you and deep in my heart there is only ever you, Hyungwon." Minhyuk said, voice muffled.

Hyungwon held onto Minhyuk's hand tightly, eyes blinking back the tears threatening to fall. "And I would like you to know Minhyuk, that my heart will always be with you, no matter what conclusion we shall meet at the end."

**Author's Note:**

> thought of making this an edward lee and alexander chae fic but decided to keep that for another time. originally an excuse to write hyungwon calling minhyuk princess but that did not happen welp, will probably expand this au in the future


End file.
